Nirgge Parduoc
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = October 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, Character File 96 | gender = Male | height = 212 cm (6'11") | weight = 152 kg (334 lbs.) | previous affiliation =Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción Arrancar #27 | previous team =Números | previous partner =Baraggan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Ggio Vega | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Mamut | manga debut = Volume 37, Chapter 318 | anime debut = Episode 203 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Daisuke Matsuoka | english voice = Kyle Hebert | spanish voice = }} is the 27th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Appearance He has quite a large body, and he easily has the largest body in weight among Baraggan's Fracción (whereas Choe Neng Poww has the largest body in terms of actual size). His Hollow mask consists of a thick helmet with short tusks protruding from the sides. He has wavy, short blond hair and four short squiggly lines descending from each of his dark red eyes. He also has a jagged, chipped tooth protruding from the lower left side of his mouth. Personality Nirgge is boastful, short-sighted, and demeaning. During his fight with Marechiyo Ōmaeda, he insults Ōmaeda's weight despite being of similar girth himself. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master, Baraggan, in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty".Bleach manga, Chapter 329, page 11 He is also somewhat lecherous, telling Ōmaeda he preferred fighting Rangiku Matsumoto instead of him. Despite this, he is somewhat patient. He is quite bored in the fight with Ōmaeda, and waits until he has tired himself out by trying to cut through his Hierro before doing anything. Plot Fake Karakura Town arc He first appears along with Baraggan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan himself decides to give all orders.Bleach manga, Chapter 318, page 12 After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants, he will just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 5 Nirrge stays behind while the others are defeated.Bleach manga; Chapters 320-328 After Sajin Komamura defeats Choe Neng Poww, Nirgge and Ggio Vega look on in horror. Nirgge is shocked that the Gotei 13 has defeated all of Baraggan's other Fracción. Baraggan, furious, crushes a part of his throne, prompting Nirgge and Ggio to confront him and ask to take care of things.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 15-17 Baraggan orders Nirgge and Ggio to kill everyone and says there is no home for them to return to should they lose. He tells them not to disappoint him and orders them to say who their master is, which they respond that they are the Fracción of the great Lord Baraggan Lousinebairn. The two say that they will crush everyone and stain the battlefield with their blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 9-11 successfully hits Nirgge.]] Nirgge engages with Marechiyo Ōmaeda, not being fazed by anything the heavyset lieutenant does. He smacks Marechiyo away and tells him he would rather have fought against the blonde babe and he has no interest in fighting a fat ass like Marechiyo. Marechiyo rants that he is not fat but plump and that it is a sign of wealth but Nirgge just tells him to shut up and releases his Zanpakutō, causing Marechiyo to run. Nirgge swings but misses and says that his release causes all his movements to be big and clumsy but that that should be perfect for a fat ass like Marechiyo. Marechiyo tries to outsmart Nirgge by moving to higher ground but Nirgge simply jumps up. Nirgge tells Marechiyo to not judge a book by its cover and goes to hit him but Marechiyo quickly appears on top of him. Nirgge asks how he did that and Marechiyo states his rank and says that the Onmitsukidō is not slow. Nirgge tries to throw Mrechiyo but Marechiyo releases his Zanpakutō and hits him.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, pages 9-19 Marechiyo celebrates his apparent victory as Nirgge lays on the ground. Marechiyo grabs his trunk but is soon entangled in it as Nirgge gets up. Nirgge grabs Marechiyo but is knocked out by a rock caused by Captain Sui-Feng being thrown through a building.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 1-6 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: He has great physical strength, as he was able to overwhelm Ōmaeda with little effort and when he was pushing with his seemingly full force, Nirgge only pushed a little more and sent him flying for a relatively far distance. Cero: He is shown to have a light blue-green Cero and charges it with his left hand. This was only seen in the anime.Bleach Anime - Episode 223 Hierro: Nirgge possesses a strong Hierro that allows him to easily block the attacks of Ōmaeda's Zanpakutō. His Hierro is so effective that multiple strikes from the blade, without him even attempting to counter, deflected off him with ease and no visible signs of damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 9 Zanpakutō : an average katana with a silver oval-like guard with a light-green handle.Bleach manga, Chapter 328, page 13 *'Resurrección': It is released by the command .Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 11 When calling out the release command, Nirgge transforms into a form resembling a humanoid woolly mammoth. In this form, his body is covered in green fur, with the tusks of his hollow mask enlarging to become somewhat reminiscent of an actual mammoth's tusks. He gains a large grey trunk from the center forehead of what's left of the cap that is his hollow mask.Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 12 :*'Enhanced Strength': In his released form, his physical strength is greatly increased, causing him to be able to jump to great heights, and allowing him to attack at a distance due to his new trunk''Bleach'' manga, Chapter 331, page 15 but his speed is lowered significantly. Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 14 :*'Extendable Trunk': Nirgge is capable of stretching his trunk to almost 10 times its original length. That way he can bind his enemies and toss them around his surroundings, dealing a large amount of damage, but this was only seen in the anime.Bleach anime; Episode 223 Trivia *In the anime adaptation of Nirgge's fight with Ōmaeda, Nirgge survives the blow that killed him in the manga. He then continues his battle against Ōmaeda, and is finally defeated when Ōmaeda smashes him in the head with his Zanpakutō's shikai. References Navigation de:Nirgge Parduoc es:Nirgge Parduoc Category:Numeros Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male